


Pure Things and Beautiful People

by trashboy24



Series: October Gore Challenge [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amputation, Gen, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashboy24/pseuds/trashboy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes pure things and beautiful people and he dislikes noisy places and ugly people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Things and Beautiful People

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella short sorry but yooooooo  
> also day 5 of the october guro thing was amputation so i just added it idk idk idk  
> ily max

He rested his hand on the table in front of him, palm up. He held the sharp knife to his wrist, his eyes watering but his smile not fading. As he pushed the blade closer to his skin, a sharp pain ran through his arm. His only reaction was to laugh through troubled breathing. His laughing was raspy and broken, but it only increased in volume as the cut got deeper. Blood spilled from his arm, but he knew it was only for good.

“Wh-Who’s the coward now..?!” Nagito Komaeda muttered to himself. He started pushing the blade further into his skin, tearing it open wide with a sawing motion. After tearing through the tough muscle, he reached the bone. His eyes were streaming with tears yet his grin only widened. With one quick, smooth motion, Nagito had slammed the butt of the knife against his fragile joint.

“They’ll be s-sure to remember me for this!” His hand was detached from his arm, sitting on the table. His head was spinning as he looked over at the pre-amputated hand of Junko Enoshima. His right hand was trembling as he set down the knife and picked up the sewing needle that he had carefully sterilized and prepared before. Holding his bloody wrist against the pale, dead skin of the hand, he started to suture her hand to his arm.

“Beautiful..,” he whispered to himself as he pulled the thread.

“I feel so...whole,” His eyes fluttered shut as he finally finished, taking in his own feelings of complete purity.

Nagito’s functional right hand reached down and unzipped the front of his pants. He pushed them down to his ankles, his boxers following. He directed his new left hand to his now bare cock, using his right to close the delicate fingers. He began thrusting his hips into Junko’s hand, moaning quietly. Using the hand of the one to whom he devoted himself for his own pleasure, it was a sickening and perverted thing to do. But, fuck, it was what he had always wanted. Her cold, long dead fingers around him caused him ecstasy. Her bloodless skin made him feel as if he were on fire in comparison. This was as close as he was going to get to touching his goddess, and he was okay with that. As he let out a high pitched moan, broken up with stuttering, he felt himself reaching his edge. He was sweating and panting as his orgasm was building up, thrusting at a quicker pace. Finally, his body was shaking as pleasure ran through him, come shooting in small spurts out of his cock.

Nagito leaned back, letting out a sigh. He was pure. He was complete.


End file.
